


Blankets

by starryeyedchar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, but its cute, i cant tag things, mostly just allura and shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: After a difficult battle takes its toll on the team, Shiro is the only one of the paladins not seriously injured. Even so, he's not feeling too well. Despite being under the weather Shiro tries to insist on helping his teammates, but Allura is having none of it.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> why am i so bad at tagging, and titles, and summaries someone send help

Takashi Shirogane did _not_ get sick.

In fact, he'd always prided himself on his seemingly invincible immune system.

So, when a week or so ago Shiro's throat began to feel scratchy and his nose stuffed up, he did his best to ignore it. He couldn't possibly be getting sick. They were in _space_. Besides, there was a universe to defend.

It wasn't until after a particularly grueling battle with the Galra that he realized just how bad it was getting.

He woke up the following day with a migraine that definitely hadn't been there before, and the issues with his sinuses seemed to have increased tenfold. Shiro wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, huddled under a layer of blankets, since his room was freezing for some reason.

But he was also the only one who hadn't sustained any serious injuries from the fight, with the exception of a few scrapes and bruises. Shiro pushed himself out of bed, and headed towards the infirmary.

Sure enough, the other four paladins were all receiving medical attention. 

Keith was still in a pod, after getting shot in the abdomen. Just a graze really, but it still needed to heal. 

Lance had apparently emerged from the pod overnight, and Coran was wrapping bandages around his arm, probably to make sure the sensitive areas were protected. Using more than one pod at a time took up a lot of the ship's energy, and the blue paladin insisted he could let it heal naturally.

Allura fussed endlessly over Pidge and Hunk, who were both slumped on the couch. The latter had his leg propped up on a pillow with ice, and Pidge held a similar frozen ice-pack to her head.

Shiro sighed, and cleared his throat before speaking. “What can I do to help?” Even with the precaution, his voice came out raspy, and all heads turned toward him.

Allura narrowed her eyes. “Shiro, do we need to look at you as well? You could have injuries beneath the skin, let Coran look at your bruises again.” She gestured for him to sit on the couch, but Shiro simply waved her off.

“I'm fine,” he assured the princess, though she continued to look skeptical. “Do you want me to monitor Keith's vitals?”

“The pod will alert us with an alarm if something is amiss,” she replied slowly. “But I thought you knew that from when Lance was in it last time. Shiro, are you sure you're feeling alright? You seem a bit pale.”

“Headache,” he answered shortly. “Nothing I can't handle. Zarkon is probably on the move. If you want me to help Coran here, you can return to the control deck.”

Allura pursed her lips. “I think we all need a decent amount of rest before we go looking for the Galra again.”

The conscious paladins, which seemed to be Lance and Hunk since Pidge had dozed off, followed the conversation with wide eyes, as if watching a tennis match. If _Allura_ was suggesting rest, then they knew it must be necessary.

Shiro wanted to hit himself, preferably with the mechanical arm. “I forgot, the wormhole jump you made yesterday was longer than usual,” Shiro apologized. “You need to rest, too. All the more reason I should be helping Coran out here.”

Allura was full on glaring at Shiro now, and looked like she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. “That's _not_ what I meant,” Allura told him, and before he could react she was pressing her hand to his forehead. Only seconds after doing this she drew back in surprise.

“Are humans supposed to have such high body temperatures? I know it's definitely not normal, at least by Altean standards,” she asked, looking at Hunk.

Hunk's eyes widened. “Shiro, you have a fever?! Why didn't you tell us?”

“No, princess, it's not normal,” Lance spoke up. “We need to check his temperature, maybe get him some fever reducers. Do Alteans have thermometers for body temperature?”

“'We' are not going to do anything,” Allura said firmly. “You two need to rest as well. I'll help Shiro. Coran, get the thermometer. And... Lance, what was that you said? Fever inducers?”

Shiro unsuccessfully tried to suppress a laugh, and ended up having a coughing fit. Allura gazed on disapprovingly.

“Uh... fever _re_ ducers,” Hunk corrected. “You know, to bring down his temperature?”

“We have something like that for Alteans, but we just called them coolers,” Coran mused aloud, passing Allura the thermometer. “I'll go look for them once I've finished up bandaging Lance here.”

Allura nodded, before grabbing Shiro's arm and pulling him into the next room, where there was another couch. He sat down reluctantly, and allowed her to stick the thermometer inside his mouth. 

“102.7,” Allura read off, before glancing at Shiro uncertainly. “How bad is that?”

“Not good,” Shiro admitted. “But not particularly dangerous, either. Any antibiotics Coran has would be appreciated, though.”

Allura glanced over at him in confusion. “Anti...biotics?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, medicine. I could use some to get rid of the symptoms. Hopefully.”

“I don't know why you didn't just tell us you felt sick before,” she muttered, sticking her hand on her hip. “Keeping something like that from the rest of the team isn't smart. I'm surprised at you.”

“I hardly ever get sick,” Shiro argued weakly. “I... thought I could handle it.”

“You overworking yourself is only going to make it worse,” she pointed out. “Just because you're the black paladin doesn't mean you don't need rest.”

“I guess it's just... the fight yesterday took a toll on _everyone_ ,” he said softly. “Pidge nearly got a concussion, Lance's arm was broken, Hunk sprained his ankle, and Keith's still in a healing pod! I guess this didn't seem... that important? I have to be there to lead them. I need to be able to take care of them. They're still so young, Allura.”

She sat down beside him, silently, and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. “You should know by now that they can handle themselves,” she said with a small smile. “And you won't be able to look after them without taking care of yourself first.”

“You're right,” Shiro sighed, dragging his hands down his face to look at her. “I'm sorry.”

“Well, we're both guilty of overworking ourselves,” Allura laughed softly. “Is there anything else you need? Other than what Coran's bringing you?”

“Nothing,” Shiro said quickly. “Thank you, though.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “You're shivering.”

Shiro had hoped he wasn't being obvious as to how cold he was, but it was apparently in vain. He caved. “A blanket,” he mumbled. “And a water pouch? If it's not too much to ask.”

Allura nodded, smiling, and returned with several blankets and the drink. “I should return to the medbay to check on the others,” she said, though she made no move to leave at first. She took a step towards the door, only to glance back at him. “You're sure you'll be okay?” Shiro nodded, and she started towards the infirmary.

Later, he wondered what had make him do it. Maybe his mind was just foggy with the fever, his brain not functioning properly. Whatever the reason, Shiro reached out and grabbed Allura's arm. “Would you stay?” he said the words in a rush, and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

Shiro was certain she'd smack him, and he braced himself as she turned around and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Then, to Shiro's complete surprise, she crawled under the blankets too, sitting beside him on the couch. He'd thought she would've just taken another chair, if she decided to remain at all.

“Uh... what're you doing?”

“You're not the only one who's exhausted,” Allura reminded him. “I assume me sitting here with you isn't a problem?”

“Won't... won't you get sick, too?”

“We're different _species_ , Shiro,” Allura said, repressing a smile. “I highly doubt your earthling illnesses will have any effect on me.”

“Then... no. No problem,” Shiro muttered, averting his gaze toward the ceiling. He was inwardly debating whether or not he should put his arm around the princess when Allura spoke again.

“Do you want me to check your temperature again?” she asked. “Hunk told me flushed cheeks could be a symptom of this so-called 'fever', but yours just grew much darker. Does that mean your sickness is growing worse?”

Shiro fought the urge to groan. “It's nothing,” he told her. “Just... stay here. If you want to.”

Allura looked at him curiously for a moment, leaning a head on his shoulder. “I want to,” she whispered.

Shiro shifted his arm around her, and the two of them dozed off like that, underneath a pile of blankets. He was feeling a lot better already.

* * *

They woke up to find medicine from Coran, accompanied by a note from the other paladins. Hunk instructed Shiro to only take two of the pills, and chase it with water. Lance lamented that he'd never be able to win the princess' heart if Shiro was his competition (punctuated with a winky face), and added that the two were lucky he didn't give them cat whiskers while they slept. Pidge wrote that she had photographic evidence, so neither of them could deny the occurrence of any bonding moments. Keith added a P.S. that he'd woken up, and that Shiro should take better care of himself. He also confirmed that he'd had to confiscate all Lance's sharpies.

“Next time I get sick, remind me to make _them_ get me blankets,” Shiro grumbled. Allura snorted, and let her head fall back onto his shoulder, snuggling farther into the couch.

“Only if I get to share them.”

Shiro felt a grin come onto his face, pulling her closer. “Of course.”

 


End file.
